Time Loops: Brave Vesperia
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Inspired by Innortal's Time Loop Fics. A sequence of madness follows the life of Estelle, one princess of Zaphias as time restarts again and again.


Time Loops: Brave Vesperia

**Loop 1**

It was probably Estelle's… fourth time through this and she was getting annoyed. No one was awake in order for her to have any fun with, Rita still stammered like a fish out of water when she tackled her and dragged her into the bedroom, and to top it all off…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GODDAMNIT!"

That damn Alexei was still using her as a human shield-slash-aer manipulation-slash whatever device.

Karol whistled at the literary of curses Estelle flung out. "Can someone really do that Yuri?"

"Somehow I don't think so, unless… no. The thought is just a little too disturbing." Yuri was impressed however. How DID Estelle learn to curse like that? She made Rita sound tame when the girl stubbed her toe.

Estelle swore the next time this happened she was going to kick Alexei in the balls.

*

*

**Loop 2**

"And thus being said, we're better off to convert them early."

"But…"

"No buts Rita."

"But…! The formula…!"

Estelle sighed, grabbed her magic marker and scribbled the formula on Rita's palm. Rita stared at it and went cross-eyed at Estelle's neat and tiny print. "This is…?"

"Yeah, yeah, enough stalling. C'mon, we've got some people to visit."

It was one thing to be sitting on this knowledge. It was another thing to actually DO something with it. Estelle just hoped Belicus would be all right with her conversion early.

*

*

**Loop 3**

"Haven't you ever heard of KNOCKING?!" demanded Yuri as Zagi went around all forms of common courtesy and broke down the door.

"HIYAH!" Before Zagi could let out a peal of demented laughter, Estelle clobbered him with a vase.

Then she started to loot him of all things, hot tie him and throw the assassin to the guards who had come running from the sound of a vase shattering. "Take this man, throw him in the deepest dankest cell possible and so help me god if you men let him escape I will exile you all to the eighth dimension of hell. GOT IT?!"

"Yes princess!" The men carted out the unconscious Zagi and Estelle turned a winning smile to Yuri who was staring with a cross-eyed expression on his face.

"Ready to go?"

"Er… yeah…"

*

*

**Loop 4**

Estelle was BORED. Everything was too normal and no one was still awake. The only person who had been was nearly a century and a half ago and it was Karol.

She almost felt sorry for him, being stuck at such a young age. At that rate, he and Nam would never have babies.

Estelle counted to three. Listened for the fighting to start in the castle. And then threw off her dress for her favorite outfit; a slinky cat suit that she had tailored herself when she had discovered that she had reset to the usual point; the afternoon before Yuri arrived.

Shimmying down the wall, she decided first thing was first: she needed to find her girlfriend. No matter how many times she went and seduced Rita, there was always room for more insanity. That, and Rita made a much better jump off point than traveling with Yuri who she had yet to see get together with Flynn.

*

*

Rita wasn't quite expecting the way that Estelle busted into her life, sneaking into her house and seducing her without her consent. And who knew girl on girl could be so awesome?

"Where are we going?" inquired Rita curiously.

"Well first we need to find Alexei and inconvenience him as much as possible. Then we'll see from there. I'm winging it."

Rita looked at her pink haired seducer with an upraised eyebrow. "That's it? Just wing it?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to think creatively here."

*

*

Alexei swore that the next time he slept, he would make certain where his armor and clothes were. He did not like it when he had to walk from a town to town in nothing but a cloak.

*

*

**Loop 5**

It was the first Fused Loop in a long while for Estelle, and thankfully her persistence paid off: Rita was awake for this one!

But the young girl was still sighing as she tried to deal with the Chosen and her group. She knew of other similar worlds but Colette was just too cheerful for her at the moment, considering the role she had taken was the role of Estelle Aurion, the mother of the clueless swordsman Lloyd. Repede replaced Noishe and the dog was just as aloof as ever.

She was certain he had been awake for just as long as she was, since the dog usually sided with her instead of Yuri at times.

"It's… a tomb…" said Lloyd, looking down on the piles of coffins that circled the tower of regeneration.

"No shit," groused Estelle who hadn't even had her coffee. She had decided to go outside of this scenario and completely cock things up; thus being said she hadn't gone with Colette's decision to go on ahead. Repede gave her a warning bark and she stuck her tongue out at the dog who growled in reply.

"C'mon, we need to get moving," urged Raine, giving the unusually grumpy Estelle a look.

Estelle hung back to Repede and the dog looked at her. "So, have you learned how to talk yet?"

"Woof."

"Huh, I guess not."

"Actually I figured out the human tongue twenty cycles ago," replied Repede in a smooth voice. "It just took me this long to figure out the magic needed to talk."

"Oh fuck you…"

"Charming princess," drolled Repede. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Would you believe that it's just a lack of coffee and the last three FUBAR loops?"

"Clearly all that sex went to your head," replied Repede and Estelle shivered. "What? I thought that was pleasurable for humans."

"Not when you're fighting while having it!" La Blue Girl. Just UGH. Estelle was starting to learn the "joys" of FUBAR loops. And she was a touch grumpy.

"Clearly. Oh look, Remiel. Didn't we do this dance last time?"

"Yep."

"And no Miss Mordio in sight to shoot him. What do you suppose you do first?"

Estelle reached into a dimensional pocket and withdrew a bazooka.

*

*

**Loop 6**

"Is that a giant marshmallow man?" inquired Karol, staring at the "Adephagos".

Estelle threw up her hands. "That's it. I don't wanna play this time."

*

*

**Loop 7**

Estelle was wondering why she was back in Zaphias again. Lately all of her loops had her starting at different points other than back at the beginning.

Muttering something, she vanished and reappeared in the middle of the nobles quarter, just in time to barge into Yuri. "Whoa!" exclaimed Estelle, falling on her backside.

"There you are," said Yuri with relief. "Can you explain to me why we're back on the day the Lower Quarter Blastia broke?"

"Oh thank god," sighed Estelle as she got up. "About time you woke up Yuri!"

Explaining to him the concept of the sudden time loop that they were in, she finished with, "So basically I've been looping for centuries now. Rita and Karol and Repede keep looping with me. And Repede, talk."

"Woof," replied Repede with a doggy smirk.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "So should we just skip over to Aspio so we don't get LeBlanc on our tail?"

"Can't. We need to at least annoy him or the reset'll happen immediately." Estelle pondered and then smirked, a frightening thing to see on the normally docile princess.

And then, she grabbed Yuri's hand, slapped it to her breast, Yuri's eyes went wide as she inhaled and –

"EEEEEEK! THIS MAN IS KIDNAPPING ME!"

Every guard in the quarter swiveled their helmets.

"Better run," said Estelle. Repede was already out the gate.

"I hate this new you," said Yuri as he dragged the "kidnapped princess" with him.

*

*

**Loop 8**

"My first impression of you is… I have no idea what's in the water these days." Declared Kakashi.

Of all the people to be in, Sakura Haruno wasn't one of the people that Estelle would have wanted to be put into. Her teammates of Karol as Sasuke and Rita as Naruto both frightened and amused her at the same time, especially since the two were awake.

Kakashi seemed to be canon at least, but during the team assignments, the rest of her friends were everywhere, and several others being a partially Fused Loop. Definitely not a newbie to the whole concept, she had to deal with several recently awakened people in this loop.

It was beginning to get on her nerves how many times she had to repeat things.


End file.
